DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, ODD!
by princessbinas
Summary: What would happen if you have Odd and a website full of dangerous experiments like the "Exploding Snake" and "Dry Ice Bombs" that are done by a bunch of kids every day put together? You get this. There are reasons why things should not be tried at home or at your boarding school... Based on the Mythbusters episode "Do Try This at Home".


**Binas:** Here's a little one shot on what would happen if Odd ever came across the phrase "DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME" ^.^

* * *

.

* * *

Picture for Odd's result is here:

sciencemadness*org/talk/files*php?pid=317645&aid=29413

* * *

.

* * *

_In Ms. Hertz classroom..._

Odd looked at the supply closet with intent to cause some mischief. He began to dig through it looking for some lab grade 'condiments' for his 'little' experiment. He had recently watched a show called '_Challenging Myths_', a show dedicated to testing myths and taking them to the extremes in some cases. One in particular had caught the small braggart's attention and it was a really fun one in his opinion.

"I hit the jackpot!", Odd said when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

_Outside in the courtyard..._

"Has anyone seen Odd?", Yumi asked.

"Only when he's in our dorm or in class. Other than that, he has been doing 'who-knows-what'.", Ulrich said, "I did ask him where he has been running off to but he said he couldn't."

"Odd has been behaving weird lately. I wonder why.", Aelita said.

"Maybe he is trying to hide something for us?", Jeremie said, "But why?"

"By now he would be cracking a bad joke.", Ulrich said snickering.

Just that moment, Yumi saw Odd holding a few containers covered up with bed sheets. Odd was sneaking through the bushes as he carried the suspicious looking containers.

"Odd what are you doing!?", Jeremie asked.

"Want to see something cool that I found?!", Odd shouted.

"Cool how?", Ulrich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see!", Odd said with growing look of mischievousness as he uncovered the blanket to reveal carbon compound, sulfuric acid with a high concentration of 98%, a small portable heating element, a glass beaker, a glass stirring stick, and some lab grade protection like gloves, goggles, and aprons.

Jeremie went wide eyed at the materials. He gave Odd a serious look.

"Odd, what are you thinking!?", Jeremie asked in exasperation when he got a good look at the sulfuric acid, "This is not like the recipe that Yolanda gave you for your foot odor! This is dangerous! Especially the sulfuric acid due to it's high concentration!"

"So is fighting XANA! I think this would be awesome!", Odd said and put on the lab equipment.

"He actually remembered safety this time! What's next, he gets straight A's?!", Ulrich said in disbelief and the last part sounded a bit like heavy sarcasm.

Odd poured some of the carbon compound into the beaker that was on the element and dumped the sulfuric acid all over the carbon compound with a large grin. He quickly used the glass rod to stir the mixture. The mixture began to bubble as the chemical reaction took place. Everyone but Odd backed away, knowing that what Odd was doing was dangerous.

"At least he isn't making a dry ice bomb.", Yumi whispered.

Almost spontaneously, a large black charcoal like stick formed and fell out of the glass beaker in a large puff of steamy smoke. Odd looked at it in disappointment.

"I don't believe it! When they said 'exploding snake', I thought it would be more explosive!", Odd said in disbelief of the result, "Not something that looks like a magic trick!"

"Odd, I think it's best if you put that stuff back where you found it before you get into trouble or get seriously hurt.", Aelita said with concern.

"By the way, how are suppose to get rid of that black stick-thingy!?", Ulrich said in irritation and pointed at the 'snake'.

"It's technically pure carbon that was left over from the dehydration and deaminization reactions that took place.", Jeremie said, "And the process of getting rid of it without the teacher's knowing about it will be rather difficult considering it's size, composition, and temperature from the chemical reactions. Odd where did you find the instructions for this?"

"On the Challenging Myths forum page. They said this would be more exciting and explosive than the one that involved sugar.", Odd said sheepishly.

Yumi face palmed.

"Odd, did it happen to say 'Do not try this at home' on it?", Yumi asked.

"Yes.", Odd said, "And I figured since this isn't home, it should be okay, right?"

"NO!", Everyone else said in both annoyance and disbelief of how stupid odd could be sometimes.

"Sheesh! Thanks for the support!", Odd said with sarcasm.


End file.
